


Such a Shame

by jhoom



Category: Hockey Bois: A Beer League Romance
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Underage - Freeform, imagined:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: After a night of drinking with Nick, Brady comes home and imagines what things might've been like if they'd met in high school...
Relationships: Nick J. Porter/Brady Derek Jensen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Such a Shame

**Author's Note:**

> So I uh... I wrote a book and also wrote a lot of smut that goes along with that book (y'know, as one does) but isn't actually included in it. So I figured why not share it on AO3 :) ~~Is it fanfic if the author writes it?~~
> 
>  **Timeline:** December, post underrated/overrated conversation
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) to yell about hockey and idiots in love.

Brady thumped up the stairs to his apartment, swaying a little when he reached the landing, and then continued on down the hall. He wasn’t  _ drunk _ , but he had a pleasant buzz going that he hoped would follow him for the rest of the evening. 

_ That was the one downside of living alone,  _ he thought,  _ no one to entertain me but myself… _

It took a moment to work the key into the lock and get inside, and then he was kicking off his sandals and stumbling to the kitchen for some water. 

_ Nick was pretty entertaining at the bar… _ his brain helpfully supplied. 

Maybe he  _ was _ a little drunker than he’d thought because instead of immediately dismissing that line of thinking, he let his mind wander a bit more. 

_ It’s really a shame I didn’t know Nicki back in high school…  _

It was a strange thought experiment, but once the idea was in his head, he couldn’t let it go. It followed him from the kitchen, through his living room, all the way to his bed where he immediately plopped down. 

_ If we’d played together in high school, he would have gone on trips with the team…  _

_ If he’d been on the trips, I sure as hell would’ve roomed with him…  _

_ I wonder if he’d kiss me the first night or we’d spend the whole weekend trying to bring it up…  _

_ Who would suggest it first?  _

By the time the full scenario was playing out in his head—the two of them sharing a room, snuggling in the same bed while they watched a movie, the perfect pretense until they worked up the nerve for more—he was hard in his sweats. 

He palmed his cock through the material, his half-drunk brain pretending it was Nick’s hand. This wasn’t his lonely, dark bedroom. No, it was a hotel room well after curfew. He wasn’t tired from a long week of work, it was hard games played in the tournament that made his limbs heavy and mind weary. 

The stage set, he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and languidly set the pace. 

They’d be side by side on the bed, pressed together from shoulder to foot. Some movie—god knows what—would be playing in the background, the only light. They’d say things to each other, things that seemed casual on the surface but were completely meant to rile each other up. 

_ Saw the way you stuffed it in today, great moves there…  _

_ Got real good hands, bet you could show me a thing or two…  _

_ Can’t believe how well you did stopping that breakaway… Good job getting ‘im from behind… _

_ Don’t think I didn’t see that reach around. Could’ve gotten a penalty, y’know…  _

_ Always got your stick in the right spot…  _

On and on until it was obvious they were both hard. He could imagine Nick, eyes more black than brown, panting as his hand drifting closer and closer to the bulge in his PJs. 

Fucking beautiful. 

Maybe they’d kiss, but no, he didn’t think they would the first time. He got the feeling Nick wasn’t one of  _ those _ guys back in high school, hard as soon as he was alone with another guy. No, he’d take it slow, ease into it. They wouldn’t do anything more that first night because that would spoil things. Nick would drag it out the whole damn weekend, build up the anticipation bit by bit until Brady was going fucking crazy. 

And he’d let him do it. Love every fucking minute of it, too.

Brady would mirror him, never doing more than Nick. They’d jerk themselves off to Nick’s rhythm, follow Nick’s pace. They’d turn on their sides to face each other, lean in close to share the same air. It’d be warm, each exhale tickling Brady’s chin, each breathy groan making him want to lean in more and chase them with a kiss. 

No kissing. 

Not yet. 

The most contact between them would be when Nick reached out with his free hand. He’d bridge the gap and pull Brady in by the neck. Foreheads resting together, they’d stare down at their hands working in tandem towards the same goal. Brady wasn’t sure who’d come first, but he was pretty sure it’d be him. He’d bite his lip to stifle a moan, and Nick would be the shameless one to let his out when he spilled onto the sheets between them.

Brady came in his pants like the horny teenager he’d imagined himself to be. He groaned through it, satisfied and suddenly exhausted, if not a little sticky. 

And maybe a little embarrassed at the fantasy he’d played out in his head. He thought he was past that type of thing, yet here he was, wishing he could jerk off with a teammate.

Again.

Fuck, he needed to get himself under control. Last thing he needed was a repeat of college. Or worse, high school.


End file.
